whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ark in Space
Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith) and Philip Hinchcliffe (Producer). Roger Murray-Leach Interview The designer of The Ark in Space, Roger Murray-Leach, looks back on his contribution to this and other stories (The Sontaran Experiment, Planet of Evil, The Deadly Assassin, The Talons of Weng-Chiang) in this specially recorded interview. Interviewer: Peter Finklestone; Videotape Editor: Adam Trotman; Producer: Paul Vanezis. (10'29" | 4:3 | 2002) Tom Baker Interview (Points West Location Report) Before Tom Baker was seen on-screen as the Fourth Doctor, a BBC local news crew caught up with the Doctor Who team during filming for Revenge of the Cybermen at Wookey Hole. Here, Tom Baker gives a unique insight into how the public might react to his new interpretation of the role. Reporter: Gwyn Richards. Broadcast: 21st November 1974. Also available on Revenge of the Cybermen. (5'56" | 4:3 | 1974) Model Sequences The original 16mm model film sequences for this story showing the exterior of the Ark, the shuttle taking off, and the Wirrn spacewalking. (7'10" | 4:3 | 1974) New CGI Model Sequences The BBC Visual Effects department has remodelled certain shots from this story using cutting-edge CGI technology. The story can be viewed with these new effects replacing the original model shots. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark, Mike Tucker (Visual Effects, BBC Resources); Digital Compositing: Ian Simpson (3D & Digital Effects, BBC Resources). (1'33" | 4:3 | 2002) Space Station Schematics A 3D technical schematic of the Ark. (1'09" | 4:3 | 2002) BBC1 Trailer The trailer for the original 1975 BBC1 transmission of Part One. (0'51" | 4:3 | 1974) Unused Title Sequence When Tom Baker took over the role, a new version of the show's title sequence was needed. Before the eventual sequence was decide on, another version was experimented with but never used. It is incuded here for the first time. (0'43" | 4:3 | 1974) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story is included. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. TARDIS-Cam No.1 The first of six brand-new model sequences from BBCi's TARDIS-cam feature is included on this disc. Visual Effects Supervisor: Mike Tucker; Lighting Cameraman: Peter Tyler; Gaffer: Alan Graham; Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Executive Producer: Richard Fell; Producer: James Goss. (1'24" | 16:9 | 2002) Easter Eggs #Doctor Who Exhibition Promo #1. Go to the 'Special Features' menu, select 'Tom Baker Interview' and click left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (0'15" | 4:3 | 1974) #Doctor Who Exhibition Promo #2. Let the credits play to the end during episode 4 and the egg will play automatically. (0'14" | 4:3 | 1974) #Countdown Clock - Episode 2. Go to the 'Episode Selection' menu and click up to highlight the Doctor Who logo. (0'32" | 4:3 | 1974) Region 1 Exclusives Howard Da Silva Intros Howard Da Silva syndicated Time-Life introductions and closings narrations. Produced by T.J. Lubinsky. (15'27" | 4:3 | 1978) Who's Who Cast filmographies and biographies. Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space